Jthm 8 Vacant lands
by RedenedMistake
Summary: Johnny struggles to find his way in life, he wishes to stop killing and reach closer to become one of the real world, not that of what he sees the real world should be. But he won't be able to reach his true self alone, he's going to have to find a few friends to help him through this, and learn how to befriend certain people from his past self as well.
1. Season 1 Chapter 1

A tall figure stepped out of a cold, dark room. Screams emitted from the other side, none of them were to change this criminal's mind, however. You see, he had been doing this same thing for years. Not once had any victim accomplished to make him feel guilty enough to set them free of the basement. Though now, he almost felt that the flames of hatred deep in his heart began to seize day by day. This murderous figure had smiled at the thought though, killing had been in his mind since he could remember, and he could no longer share an interest in sleeping or eating like a normal person would do, he would rarely do any of these things unless his body forced him to. Though another thought that had crossed his mind many times before- is that the killing had begun to make him sick, he no longer found enjoyment in it as he used too, now all that he did it for was to paint the deadly wall that had covered the face of a even more horrific creature than himself. He tried to just give the wall water or juice, and had even wasted his time with buying milk for the damned thing. But no, the wall seemed only to satisfy itself with the taste of human blood. Within a week of not feeding it, the wall would start to growl and crack, daring to open doors to a new killer. So you see that he had no other choice but to continue the killing even when he began to think that the screams had become enough for him to handle, he just forced himself to laugh at them in attempt to make himself feel better, though recently it hadn't helped him any. It just made him feel terrible.

_"You know you don't have to do this, Johnny,"_ A familiar voice came to mind. _"If you regret it, then why do you still do it? Just ditch this place and move on, leave that monster to break through those walls. You wouldn't be here when it happens, so why does it matter?"_ Ah, yes. This was Nail Bunny, Johnny's best and only friend since the doughboys. It was the only good voice in his head that tried to influence him to do good, the only voice that didn't tell him to kill himself whenever he was feeling down.

No, you don't understand. Johnny growled, clamping his hands behind his back as he walked back up the stairs.

_It's not that monster that I'm worried about, fuck the monster. But I have work to do here, you see. Those idiots think they're the ones to run this place, that just because they have the will to that they can boss the world around. And it is my job as a flusher to rid of those retards._

_"That's where you're wrong, Johnny. I understand perfectly fine. After all, I am a part of you, and have been since you accepted the voices of you're true nature." The voice responded, getting quitter by the moment. "And because of that, I'm here just because of that. To show you you're true nature, Nny, you're gonna have to let me."_

Johnny didn't bother to respond, he was much concerned with other things at the moment. Like how was Squee doing? He hadn't visited the kid in quite a while, and he felt that this one was long overdue. It was something about the kid that made him feel much better. Was it his personality perhaps? His paranoid attitude had given Johnny something to look after, and made him want to comfort the child even more, he simply treated Squee like his own child or brother. He looked after him when his parents hadn't dared to even waste their time thinking thinking about him.

_Yes, I think i'll go pay a little visit to the young champ._ He snickered to himself, heaving himself over the one open window in his house and out onto the soft grass.

_Maybe that'll cheer me up, it always used to. Though things do change, however much do they change when we least want them to... Johnny whispered to himself, deep enough back in his twisted mind that no voice would ever hear it. No voice, not even his own. He didn't want to admit even to himself that he was indeed growing soft from this world._

  
- Squee's POV -

A dark-headed child sat on the bed, tears streaming down his warm cheeks as he flinched at the sound of his mother's own voice.

"If I catch you out of you're room one more time, you go back to that mental hospital!" A croaked voice screamed from just outside the closed door of his empty bedroom. "Remember? You ate yesterday, you little brat!" Came one last scream before her door, too, slammed as she stormed into her bedroom, rattling the whole house. Squee let out a little whimper before grabbing his stuffed teddybear, Shmee, and squeezed him close to his chest.

"Don't worry, Shmee. You can have some of the food that I grabbed before I got chased away." He offered, unclutching his hand to reveal a few pieces of the chicken skin that he had managed to snatch off of the unclean dishes on the counter. Before he could even eat one of the pieces himself, he heard rustling in the tree just outside his window and froze. He stopped mid-bite, his mouth wide open as he prepared to take a bite of the tiny shred of chicken. But he stopped, closed his mouth again, and slid under his covers with Shmee before he had a chance to find out whatever was out there.

The rustling continued, getting closer and closer to the window. Could it have been a squirrel? Maybe a gigantic bug? What if the aliens had come back to take him first and ask questions later? He heard the sliding window open quietly, ever so quietly, then stop. Squee heard one foot step down onto the hollow floor, then the next. He waited for one or two more feet to settle, expecting an alien with multiple feet- but nothing came. Only a cold, sharp hand rested on his side. "Squee?" A familiar voice whispered, the hand gently trying to shake him awake.

"You asleep? I promise that I'm not an alien. They only come out on Tuesdays, remember?" The child easily recognized the voice and slowly slid the covers back down to his shoulders, enough for him to see. Squee peeked around the side of the slender man, trying to spot anything else.

"Are you... are you sure they aren't with you?"

Johnny nodded his head, taking a glance around the room. "Nothing here."

Squee let Shmee drop from his hand and threw his arms around the figure with a smile. "It's really you!" He squealed happily. This neighbor had recently went on a long trip, and he hadn't seen him for months. The kid had started to worry about him, no matter how scary he was, Johnny was the only one who stood up for him when nobody else could or would.

- Johnny's POV -

Johnny was startled by the sudden hug, staring down at the boy. Squee wasn't normally like this, usually he would cower in fear whenever he came to visit him in his room. But slowly and hesitantly, Johnny managed to wrap his hands around the boy, too. It was as well of a hug that he could manage, since he never was used to these kinds of things. Eventually, he cut the hug by gently setting Squee on the bed just a little ways away so that he would have enough warning the next time that he decided to pull a surprise hug on him again. Noticing the scraps of food that Todd had clutched in his hands protectively, he let out a sigh and motioned towards the door in disappointment.

"Did you're mother leave you with just... that?"

The child nodded, letting his gaze drop to the floor. He looked like he was thinking for a moment, then suddenly glanced back up. "You didn't come here for the food, did you?" He whimpered. "If you did, you can have it all! I can wait until tomorrow, I'm really not all that hungry, honest!"

Johnny let out a small laugh at his question and stood from the bed. "No, kiddo. I don't want the chicken, you can have it." He chuckled, standing at the foot of Todd's bed as he scanned the room, glaring at the friendly pictures hung on the wall. Most of them were family photos, but the rest... were of Shmee or times when Squee's mother was pregnant with him, though her face wasn't nearly as cheerful as most women when they were carrying a little bundle of joy in their belly. It was only proof to Johnny that there truly was no moment when she was happy. Walking over to one of the frames in the corner, he blew off the dust from the glass that contained the dirty photo and glared at it. "Family, eh?" He asked Squee, though his eyes remained locked on the picture. He saw the boy nod from the corner of his eye and sighed, smiling down at the gleaming frame. "Well..."

Suddenly Johnny ripped it from the wall, sending it flying towards the wall behind him. "Well fuck family!" He growled, glancing back down towards the shivering Squee, who's eyes were wide as he stared at the shattered frame. "You know that they don't care about you, not as much as I do." The villain sighed, looming over the bed. "You know you're not happy here, and it's not even because of this strange world. It's because of the people who pretend that they love you, then talk shit about you behind their back."

Todd slowly nodded, his widened eyes shaking with fear as he stared up at the tall, skinny figure. He glanced around for Shmee, digging under the covers to reach him, then sat him right on his lap, squeezing all the life out of the bear- any that existed.

"You could be happy, Squeegee." He pointed out, smiling at himself as he called Todd by the nickname that he had come up with him, Johnny thought that it was very cute for a kid. "Are you really sure that you don't want a better family? Hell, you'd be better off with me than those things you call parents."

Squee began to cradle himself, wrapping his arms around his legs and swaying. "I- I don't know..." He managed, glancing back at the broken glass on his floor. Johnny stared down at him for a moment, trying to see the true answer in his eyes, it always lay there. But not today, Squeegee's eyes were completely answerless. What was it about him? Why did Todd have to be so afraid of him all the time? Johnny had never done anything to hurt the kid, in face he did everything he could just to protect him! Was the child simply like this even before they met, or was it just Johnny's background that scared him so much? He wanted to tell Squee that he had planned on cutting down on the killing, but what was the point? After all, killing was his life, a part of his life that he just couldn't let go of no matter how much he begged to. Johnny didn't argue though, just leaped back onto the window sill and waved a simple goodbye.

"Nighty night, Squeegee. Try to get some sleep tonight, because remember..." He gave a dark smirk, his eyes flashing white. "Tomorrow's Tuesday." And with that, he leaped a distance away from the window, bracing himself for the fall. And once he landed, he gave a tiny chuckle as he heard a scream from the window above. Quite pleased with his progress today, he made a run for the open window at his house and leaped into his own blood-stained bedroom.

But instead of going to work on 'Happy-Noodle-Boy' right away, he went straight for the diary that he hid inside the pillowcase on his bed that he rarely ever used. No, Johnny never knew exactly why he had to hide it- after all, he never had visitors, he just felt the need to, it was the only part of his day that made him feel connected to the real world like a normal person.

_Dear, Die-ary. _

_Today, I couldn't help but realize something. Perhaps nothing that I do is worth it, it doesn't even mean anything. If god really does exist and that wasn't just a dream, well, some answers would be to the best, but I guess it was best if I would just figure out my own destiny. The voices forced into my head weren't because I'm just plain insane, but to help mold my future, to help me find my ways in life. NB (Nail Bunny) was right. Though I do regret feeding the wall from that of the blood that spills from my victims, but i'll find my way. I'll find a way._


	2. Chapter 2

Devi awoke with a horrifying scream, clutching her stomach in pain and realization of her surroundings. She was back in her room again, back in the same old cobweb infested room with boxes and garbage and dust and the too-low bunk-bed boards above her head, which she had hit it on.

"Oww..." Devi whimpered, massaging her forehead with a gentle thumb and let her tired eyes close again as she let out a sigh. She tried to remember what her dream had been about before she woke. Was it aliens, zombies, spiders... Johnny?

_No, _she stopped herself. _That freak doesn't know the password into my 'peaceful' dreams. _It had to be something else, and she decided to go with zombies. But she paused herself for a solid moment, reminding herself that zombies and Johnny were way too similar to become a different thought. Aliens it was, then!

Devi's thoughts were interrupted as a head swooped down right in front of her and began hissing like a cat, covering it's arms with a dark cape.

The lavender-haired Devi fell back onto the bed, this time hitting her head on the white wall behind herself, but ignored the pain, her mind focused on her increasing heartbeat. She sighed with relief as she remembered the certain someone who spent the night at her place last night because her room was currently being rearranged.

"Damn, Tenna..." Devi growled, narrowing her eyes as she let them adjust to the dark for once. "Why do you intend on giving me mini heart attacks every waking moment of the day?"

"Sorry." The darker haired girl giggled, shoving a Spooky in Devi's face and squeaking him like crazy. Devi's instinct was to slap the dog-toy away from her, though she didn't even intend to, it was just a reflex.

"Mr. Spooky!" Tenna yelped, jumping from the top bed as the doll was sent flying across the room. She dropped the black blanket she had used as a cape and retrieved the royal toy. As she spun around, she shot a glare at her friend and stuck her tongue out, storming over to her and holding the skeleton squeaker right in front of her face.

"Spooky think's you should apologize." Tenna said with a glare, waiting for a response.

"Devi thinks Spooky should go die in a hole and _stay _in the hole this time!" The pony-tailed girl hissed, her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly. Tenna gasped and pulled the ridiculous toy closer.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't bet on things that you know you wouldn't win." Devi smirked, sitting up again. She motioned her hand towards the doll with a growl. "Give me that cursed thing, now."

Tenna let out a scream and raced out of the room with her doll, not even bothering to close the door. Devi left the frightened Tenna to a head start as she slowly got up, rubbing sleep from her reddened eyes and looking for something decent to change into. She decided on a simple white and grey striped T-Shirt and slid into a pair of socks while she was at it. Her feet were cold.  
_I really need to get used to this, it's Winter for god sake._

Eventually Devi had tip-toed out of the bedroom, closing the wooden door behind her as she glanced around with a wicked grin. "Oh, Tenaaaaaaa." She whispered creepily, emitting a croak-like growl like the Grudge. Tenna _hated _that movie, so surely she let out a squeal and jumped from her hiding place behind the couch and shook a doll in her hands.

"I've got a Spooky and I'm _not_ afraid to use it!" Tenna yelled, raising an eye as if daring something to attack her, though she knew that Devi was just fucking around as she saw a figure step into the kitchen.

"Hey Tens, I already think I know the answer to this, but do you want any coffee?" She called, a head poking up from over the counter to look at her.

Tenna shook her head no with a sickened look on her face. "I hate coffee, you know that by now, Devi. The mysterious frost that comes it scares me with it's taunting disgrace. Voodoo stuff, Devi. Voodoo stufffffff."

"It's called steam, smartass." Devi rolled her eyes as she took a small sip of the thick drink, pulling back slightly as it stung her lips. She always got up in the middle of the night to make a hot cup of coffee, leaving it in the microwave so that it could cool off a bit, but yet still be hot by the time she woke up. The only reason why it was so warm now was the simple fact that it had been 4 a.m. when the dream had woken her, and she didn't feel like going back to sleep, so she was lucky that Tenna was too an early riser to keep her awake.

"Is it still too early to go to that store down the block?" Tenna finally spoke, sitting on one of the chairs at the counter and swirling her finger in circles on the shining black table. "I'm hungry and you have absolutely _no_ food here but... coffee. Don't you eat, Devi?"

"I eat when I'm hungry, but recently I haven't been too willing to eat since I beat Sickness. Just because I quit my painting job doesn't mean I don't still have the inspiration to paint." Devi responded with a slight sigh in her tone as she looked down at her coffee which she no longer really had a taste for anymore. "The store should be open by now, but don't rely on it too much. Because it opens early, it also closes early."

"Kay!" Tenna simply barked with a smile, springing up from her seat and trotted over to her purse, gently setting Spooky in to his own little pocket in there. It was actually made for holding a cellphone, but obviously a squeaking dog-toy was much more deserving for the spot. "And do you want me to pick you up some more paints? I know you're running low on them." She glanced over at some of her recent drawings, slightly raising a brow. "You should really stop using red so much."

"Uh, sure!" Devi responded, trying to distract her from the blood that she drew on some of the papers. "Red would be nice, and uh... maybe some white?"

"Devi, the paper that you paint/draw on _comes _white." Tenna glanced back at her friend, throwing her purse over her shoulder. "At least I think...? You couldn't ha-"

"You know what?" Devi sighed, rubbing her forehead in irritation as she stared down at the floor, though she appeared with her eyes closed. "I'm fine with the paints. Just get yourself some food and whatever you need then come back, kay?"

The crazed girl nodded, but opened her mouth as if she was about to say something. To Devi's relief, she just closed it again and shrugged, heading towards the door while humming a tune that she couldn't quite recognize. As Tenna turned the golden knob of the cold door, blinding light from the other side had set ablaze, Devi flinched at it and backed up like a vampire. But as soon as the door opened, did it too close. And when it did, it slammed shut and caused some of the things placed on the shelves around her to rattle slightly.

"Shut up!" An aged voice shrieked from below, soon came a tap from what seemed to be an old wooden broom and the barking of dogs from another level in the apartment.

_Poor pooches, _Devi thought, resting her head on her chin as she stared down at the floor as if she could see right through it. _Must be squished up against the wall somewhere down there._

Devi gave a small chuckle at her own though, but then regretted it. The laugh only made her feel more alone about herself. Sure, she had Tenna, the greatest friend that you could get! But who out there had actually understood her as well as she understood herself? Hell, maybe even _better _than she understood herself?

Devi slumped down on the ripped couch with a sigh, staring at the black screen of a dead T.V, quickly looking away. Ah yes, poor little Devi felt lonely and confused. What were she to do with her life now instead of talk to the walls around her? These sick, emotionless, watching walls that would taunt her for many years to come.

Devi couldn't stand this anymore, she finally decided that she needed to get out, to break free of this place. Throwing open the cold door, she flinched at the stinging light, but kept on moving and let the door slam shut, giving a satisfying smile as she heard a yell from downstairs. But she didn't look back, no, nothing was gonna stop her today, no ma'am.

- Johnny's POV -

"I can't." A voice growled from behind a boarded up window, only a few scraps of light shone from it, but barely even enough to brighten a single strand of grass from the earth. "I can't, I can't, I CANT." It returned, but as a scream. A foot continuously stomped on the creaking floorboards of the room.

"The voices... they get so... fucking... _loud." _A finger jabbed through the air, directing towards a bloodstained door, on the other side were shrieking idiots, idiots who knew damn well what was coming to them when they messed with someone who had two knives right in his hand. "You see, it's them who should be punished, not me! I did not a single thing wrong, yet they still hate me for something that they desperately deserved in the first place, a person to show them that the world isn't as damn near pretty as they think it is!"

It was the familiar voice of Johnny C. talking to himself again. No voice in his head, no other organism in the room, just himself and the wall. The slender creature paced the room thinking to himself. No, not think, but rather _reassure. _The criminal didn't let himself think too much in fear that he would someday begin to convince himself to change his mind about the situation, or just loose his temper all together and loose his ability to think at all.

"If the voices get so loud..." A voice whispered from the other side just a few feet away. "Then why don't you just kill us?" There was hesitation in the male voice, Johnny could tell that, and it was quite stupid of the man to continue on. "Or at least let us a free maybe? We haven't done anything to you!"

The door immediately swung open, making a flake of paint from the walls to crack and flutter to the ground like a leaf, resting on the ground right by the man's shoe. "No, you're wrong." Johnny hissed, storming over to the fairly young teenager who dared speak. "All you're nagging and nagging gets you nowhere in life, it just pisses people off. People like me! See with those fucking opticans in you're brain and look at the mournful screaming this world has yet to end in. My laughter feeds off of you're sorrow no matter how well it is, you just continue screaming though! It was funny then, but my amusement has had a bit too much for breakfast today, perhaps? Thought I taught it not to play with it's food, but damn I guess it's so hard not to!"

Johnny shook his head in disappointment at not the man, but only directed to no one but himself as he brought a knife close to the teenagers freckle-infected face. "Hush now, quiet now, child. Once the blood start's moving _then _is when i'll end the playing." He threw one of the weapons, though it purposely missed, stabbing straight through the man's shirt and into the wall, pinning the teenager to it.

His feet had been nailed to the floor so that he couldn't run freely around the room wherever he wanted to. Though his arms and hands were free, which meant that if he fell, well... his ankles were pretty much screwed.

Johnny gave a glare at the other victims who had fell silent, watching and shivering with fear as he taught the idiotic teenager a lesson. The slender figure soon snaked out of the room with a bow. "Right, I'll be back in about an hour to do that again." (Quoted from the comic) Before slamming the heavy door shut again.

The screams were silent now, they fell to hushed whispers, which Johnny was quite pleased of. Now he had enough time to do whatever he wanted. Happy Noodle boy? Nah. He had lost inspiration in drawing for his comic many months ago.

Johnny C. was bored, indeed. And with a quiet sigh, he put his back to the wall and slid down it, letting his body slump to the floor. He had no emotions running through his mind right now. No pain, no hatred, no pleasure, simply nothing but empty, and his expression showed nothing less than just that.

For a moment, he almost wished the voices would come back.

**Authors note**

**Chapter a little short? Well, i'm going through some stuff right now, I just couldn't quite find as much inspiration for this chapter XD.**  
**But anyways, yes, Devi is going to be featured here, too! It's going to be like many of the other fanfics of Jthm you see. With some of the main characters Johnny, Devi, Squee, and of course there is going to be romance later on. Of course, what's a story without romance?**  
**Hope you enjoy it, the next chapter should be up soon 83**


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny stared out the window, his elbow rested on the sill as he let his head slump down onto his hand. Rain had begun to spit on the earth outside, flecks decorating the streets and sidewalk. Blades of grass began to flatten against the ground, springing up and flaking droplets onto the next. It wasn't a good day for weather, that was a given fact, but to Johnny it usually gave life to tired eyes as the sky darkened with black clouds, defying gravity wherever they went. If they could float so freely, yet still be so dark and depressed all the time, then why couldn't he?

It was a silly thought, but it made sense to him. It's almost as if people just threw on the disguise to fool people that they were happy, yet the pain was often times so clear that people would look right through it and not think a thing of it, but it was just so obvious.

His eyes drifted towards the drooling figure holding up a miniature hamburger as it glued on the most devious grin. "Why haven't I just thrown you out the window yet, hmm?" Johnny thought to himself out loud, glaring at the toy from the corner of his eye. "You're nothing to me but just a blank voice in my head, taking on the form of a hamburger dude." He returned his focus to the people outside as they shivered in coats, opening an umbrella over their head and mothers tucking the children into their raincoats as they shielded them from the ever so destructive water droplets.

"Because it wouldn't do a thing to help you." A voice responded from the shelf next to Johnny with a crooked smirk. "True, I may be just another one of the voices in the house, but one that has also sunk deep into your head. If you threw me out the window, let me rot out there for days, weeks, months, even years, it wouldn't do a thing to help you. Why, you would have only gotten rid of a dumb child's toy that had mysteriously appeared in this crumby house just as the voice came to you. You can't get rid of you're _mind_, Johnny, only the source of me. Hell, not even."

Johnny shifted his position to give a glare at the toy for a moment before slowly making his way across the room in thought, stopping to rest his gaze upon a styrofoam figure that had been nailed into the wall with a knife, the eyes still taunted him too much, forcing him to look away coldly in fear that eventually their voices might return if he stared at them for too long. Johnny sat on the couch, pinching the skin on his forehead as he thought. "You know." He sighed, looking down at the floorboards. "You're starting to become more and more like the Dough Boys every day, feeding off of my depression and getting stronger as it grows." He looked up, his eyes crazed as he stared back at the figure. "How long will it be until _you _start walking, too?"

"Nonsense!" The voice growled. "Don't relate me to them, they were weak! Nothing but a piece of styrofoam that gets stuck in you're hair! You were able to kill them off with a knife to their heads, because their voice was in fact them. I know they claimed to be a part of you, a part of you're 'brain', they lied. It's _me _who is in you're brain, the one that you can't get rid of unless you were to change, which will indeed never happen." It grew to a whispering hiss. "Just like Nail Bunny, that voice speaks to you less and less because it's given up on you, you're good side has died and now I'm able to step in." Johnny hated to admit it, but Reverend Meat was actually making some logical explanations here, just as well as he was able to explain it to himself, actually. "I like the sound of that. You're good side, stepping in. Don't you?"

"Maybe you're right. I guess? I don't even know..." Johnny sighed, a tone of uncertainty hidden in there. "Perhaps Nail Bunny has given up on me? But if that's a part of me, then wouldn't that mean that I'm actually giving up on myself? A part of me, I mean, destroying itself just to get away from me." He continued staring at the ground, his eyes filled with endless worrying, it had been stuck there for years. "_Damn... _Am I _that _fucked up?"

The conversation was interrupted by a loud banging at the door, it made Johnny flinch from how sudden it was. He looked up, glaring at the door with his eyes narrowed as if he was just simply hearing things. He waited for a moment, staring at the wooden plank to see if it would talk again. And surely it did, and Johnny let out an irritated growl as the knocking came again. But he forced himself to stand up, opening the door slowly, just enough for him to poke his head out. "Yes?"

A short, plump, rather old, lady with tied-back hair stood on the mat just outside the door that had printed in bold black writing '**Oh _no. _Not you again!**'

"My daughter told me about you." She croaked, squinting an eye at him with a glare, then grabbed Johnny by the shirt and pulled him closer. "She said you're a freak. That you hide dead bodies in you're basement and steal children off the street."

Johnny pulled away, scrunching his nose in disgust at the smell of her breath. "Well, that's uh... nice." He said awkwardly as he brushed off his shirt, then shrugged down at her. "But I don't do either of those things. Personally, I _hate _children, why would I dare bring those revolting things into my house? And I think the rotting smell of dead bodies would surely make it's way up the house within a weak, carrying nausea with it, I wouldn't stick around if that were to happen." He explained, glancing over the woman's head to see a young child staring at him. Johnny motioned with a single hand for the kid to shoo, then returned his gaze back down to the lady. "Look, I really should be going now. I have guests to attend to."

Johnny began closing the door, but two little fingers poked through the opening, forcing it back open as the stranger welcomed herself into the house, stepping onto the creaking floorboards and staring in disgust at the walls around her.

"Well... what a lovely home." She said sarcastically, tapping on the blood-splattered glass table next to her. "Could use a bit of tidying up."

"Well _excuse _the hell out of me with my sincerest apologies. I'll try cleaning the house the next time a stranger barges down the door." Johnny snapped, glaring at the woman who was going through any loose papers that were on the table. "I really do suggest that you get out of here while you're still breathing." But the lady just motioned with her hand for him to silence as she continued inspecting the house. Finally, Johnny was pissed.

"Might I rephrase that, perhaps?" He snorted, pulling a bloodied knife from one of the sliding drawers in the desk nearby, one that had yet to be cleaned and sharpened. "Get the hell out of here before I throw you out piece by piece."

- Devi's POV -

"So what made you change you're mind, hmmm?" Tenna said with a smile, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk ahead of her. She pulled a dog-toy out of her purse and started squeaking it. "Was it Spooky? Did you want to talk to Mr. Spooky now?"

"Tenna, I hate Spooky. You know that, it's just a _dog-toy." _Devi sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "You need to get out of that 5 year old stage, honestly."

"And you need to grow out of that cranky 50 year old stage, Devi." Tenna snapped back, gently setting the skeleton toy back in the striped zebra-purse strapped around her shoulder. "SooOOo, you never answered my question, why'd you decide to follow?"

Devi hesitated for a moment, lowering her gaze to the ground that had begun to darken with rain. "I just wanted to take you're advice for once. You know, that I need to get out a bit more, meet some new people."

"So I see." Tenna giggled with a smirk as she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Tenna strikes victorious again!"

"Tenna!" Devi shout-whispered, punching her arm with a glare. "You're gonna wake the whole damn neighborhood. I thought we were just gonna go down to that store, weren't we? Not announce to the whole world about you're stupid advice."

They walked for awhile, silence loomed over their heads as they walked on the never-ending sidewalk that led through a strange neighborhood with a bunch of speed-limit signs that had most likely been crossed out by some teenagers trying to act cool or some other crap. Tenna skipped over the tiles that passed over the yard of a tall, yet haunted-mansion looking house with crows sitting on the roof, pecking at whatever they could.

"Why do you hide in you're apartment anyways?" Tenna asked, looking back at her friend with a brow raised. "I know you've told me before, but..."

Devi silenced her with the wave of her hand that told her to just forget about it, closing her eyes as she walked and stuffing her hands in her pockets to save them from the cold, crisp, air of rain. She wasn't ready to go over it again just yet.

Once they got to the store, Devi was already tired and yawning, her eyes red from lack of sleep the last few weeks, she had stayed awake worrying about moving within the next few months. She already had the boxes packed in her room, and the furniture really only had to call a mover and have them transfer it to her new house... wherever that was, as long as it was far enough from here that she was free from the place.

"Kay, well i'm gonna go look at some clothes." Tenna explained with a yip, glancing around to find whatever isle that she needed to go in for the new 'School Girl's' style that she wanted to look at so badly. "You gonna look at the paints or something?"

Devi looked up from the floor, looking right into her friend's green eyes. It was weird to her, so she looked away quickly glancing at all the other stuff in this store. She hadn't made eye contact with anyone for the last month, she'd been trying to avoid it because of memories.

"Oh uh... right, the paints." Devi said flatly, spacing off again. "I was going to look at the paints..." She absent mindedly walked away, beginning to chew her nails. She stopped herself quickly though, it was a habit she was trying to break.

The paint section was the only place in this cheap store that she remembered, so it was easy to find. She never really came here, she just knew from Tenna explaining this whole place so well before. After all, her friend was a daily customer at all stores that had clothes.

The shelves seemed to spring out from the walls like a limb on the trees that surrounded her apartment. They looked weird, almost like they were reaching out to grab her. Was Devi perhaps looking through some kind of Convex mirror or something?

She quickly shook her head from the feeling and blinked a couple of times before she stopped feeling light-headed. The paints were just blue, red, yellow, and green. No fancy colors like beige or maroon, after all, a painting section wasn't very popular in stores like this, so it made sense that it would be small. But shouldn't all stores have enough sense in them to know better than to sell them in tiny little _packets_?

Devi shrugged, she was just going to have to mix the primary colors and try to see what she could get out of them. Grabbing each color from the $1 shelf, she decided to look for just one more. Where was the white? She guessed that Tenna was right when she said that nobody needed that color.

_But what if you're painting on black paper? _Devi thought with a tiny chuckle, then grew mad at herself for thinking of such a stupid question. _Maybe these paint fumes are starting to get to me...  
_  
Turning around, she began to walk out of the annoying section, but slowed down by the glares that everyone was giving her. Was she just imagining this?

_What did I do wrong?_

"Tenna..." She mumbled, quickening her pace through the store to find her friend. All that was on her mind right now was getting home and staying home. When she found her, Tenna was just looking at the price tag of a green shirt with some white stripes on it, it had thinner black lines in the middle around the waist of the shirt. Tenna slowly backed away as she finished looking at the price.

"Woah..." Devi heard from her friend.

"Tenna... Tenna we gotta get out of here, I really don't feel good about this place." She whispered, tugging on Tenna's sleeve.

"Oh, Devi!" She smiled, turning around as she gave her a weird look from the blank expression in her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

Devi started to sway a little, waving her arms around slightly to keep herself balanced. "No, Tenna i'm..." She paused, her vision starting to darken on the sides. "...not. Can be please get the hell out of here?"

"Sure thing!" Tenna exclaimed, helping Devi to keep balance. She was obviously disappointed that they had to leave empty-handed. Even Devi had to drop the packets of paint because she just didn't have to time to pay for them. She was wanted to leave and get back to her apartment.

As they exited the store, the crisp air returned to Devi's nose, making her shiver a bit and try to warm her bare arms up as she covered them with her hands. She was already starting to feel much better, but she still felt nauseous. Devi had to pause by a trashcan just outside the store as she felt that she was going to get sick. But after a minute or two, she was fine again.

"So, should we try again in the morning or...?" Tenna started to ask as she returned, they started walking back to their neighborhood where everything is familiar, the sickened feeling beginning to leave.

"Nah." Devi sighed, looking away for a moment. She just wanted to be alone right now, have nothing at all to do with her apartment, or Tenna, and especially Spooky, who she was about to steal right from Tenna and throw him into the nearby garbage truck when Tenna started squeaking again. But she didn't, it was all she could do to resist it. "I have a really bad feeling about that place, it makes me sick just looking at it."

"I know right?" Tenna agreed, glancing back behind her, when Devi dared not to. "Those prices are so expensive! They dare call themselves 'cheap'?"

Devi ignored her friend the rest of the way, her tired eyes beginning to close halfway there to her apartment. Tenna's words started sounding like mumbling to her, even though she knew her well enough as a friend that she was speaking loud enough to wake the neighborhood again. When Tenna finally asked her a question, Devi didn't even listen, just shrugged and nodded. After all, she knew that she wasn't going to be asked any serious questions, after all.

Though eventually, she asked her a question that snapped her right out of her daydreaming. "We're gonna take the shortcut, is that alright with you?"

Devi nearly screamed as they started to turn down a familiar street, she froze in horror as she remembered this place.

"No, Tenna, actually that isn't alright with me." Devi quickly responded, backing up and away from the doomed street. "No way in _hell _is that alright with me."

"Devi, you're starting to get that look again..." Tenna spoke, raising a brow at the paranoid Devi. "What's up?"

"We can't go down there, Tenna." She slowly pointed a shaky finger down the street, her eyes growing wide as her vision darkened again. "That's where-"

Her words were suddenly cut off as she felt herself starting to sway, eventually she noticed she was looking at the clearing sky now, and it was the last thing she saw before a black wall started to take over, and she saw nothing.

**Authors note**

Ooooh, this story is starting to get good 83 Does anyone wanna take a guess at who that old lady was? Or why Devi was starting to feel nauseous, what she was about to say before the blacked out? No? K.  
Well anyways, next chapter is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"So tell me..." The old lady asked in a mutter, glaring up carefully at the figure looking down at her. "What exactly _is _you're name, you supposedly didn't get the chance to tell me before nailing my hands to this wall."

"Oh." Responded the shadow with a slight laugh. "I guess I didn't, you're right, after all. My apologies for that. It's always best to get to know someone before you die." He stepped closer, drawing forth some kind of sword with a hook poking out right at the tip of it, most likely melted into the weapon to be able to rip through the victim's flesh easier. "My name is Johnny C. Don't ask what the C stands for." He shrugged. "Because I don't know, either. But for now, you can just call me Nny."

The victim didn't nod. Didn't speak, didn't move. She must have figured it was best not to do anything, which in this case, was very true on her side.

"Now i'm guessing that you're wondering why you're hands are nailed to the wall?" Johnny asked, though didn't dare give any time for her to answer, because he had already known it. "Well, I did, after all, give you a warning to leave while you still had all four limbs attached to you're body. Am I right?" Johnny questioned with a smirk, raising the weapon just above the cranium. "Well, you ran out of time."

Only now did she begin to panic, which had seemed that she had just been holding in all her fear and saving it for just this moment. "Oh god, please no, don't kill me!" She screamed, kicking out to make some sort of shield so that the villain couldn't get to her. "Please! I have a daughter, and a very nice family, you-"

"Yes, you had told me that you had a daughter before you made that stupid decision to disobey. But one that likes to talk shit about people behind their back, people like me. I don't like people like that." Johnny held back a laugh at the lady's attempt to shield. Her legs were short, and his arms were much longer. "Just like the rest of those pretty people in this world. People who just happen to act like you're friend that one evening, then they descend behind you're back, lies they speak with those bloody dolls!" He lowered the knife to the victim's throat. "How many people has she hurt in this world? GODDAMNIT, HOW MANY?!"

She flinched at the sudden change of tone in the murderous voice, shivering with fear. However, Johnny didn't even try to notice this, he never did with most of them.

"So, now you understand why I must kill you, yes? You have given birth to that careless thing you dare call a child and of course, you've hurt someone in this world by doing just that. So yes, I must kill you now."

But he was cut off by a scream. No, not from the lady, but from just outside the barriers of his house. And it had sounded familiar, of course, why wouldn't it? The creator of this story was running out of ideas and she was about to throw the computer out of any nearby window. But of course, she didn't, or you wouldn't have been reading this story right now.

"Stay." Johnny hissed, commanding as if he was talking to a dog, then began to lock the door as he left. It was slow, but it was silent. Screams of horrified protests emitted from the other side as he began to make his way up the old steps that he followed up a short way, stopping as he reached a ladder that had been built into the wall.

_Sometimes I wonder how far this place is underground. _He thought, eventually stepping onto wooden floorboards of the main level in the house. He grabbed a knife from the drawer and tried to creep over to the window silently without creaking the old boards. He knew who that scream came from, and if he made any noise, it would scare them off, with no doubt about it.

Glaring out the open window, he saw them both, but he was quite surprised at what he saw.

A black-haired girl crouched next to a limp figure, shaking it as if trying to wake it up. And Johnny immediately recognized it as Devi, and her annoying friend that always followed her around, Tenna. The scream he heard had come from Tenna obviously, though it wasn't one of those irritating _Omg- I- Haven't- Seen- You- In- Forevs_ screams that always came from bratty little females, but a horrified one.

Knowing that Devi was either dead or knocked out on the ground, the watching Johnny knew that it was safe to go see what terrible disaster had happened now.

He carefully leaped over and out the open window with a single bound, but he soon realized his mistake and turned to stop the falling window from slamming shut.

Tenna let out a gasp and looked up at the source of the noise as a loud _**WHAM!**_ had sounded from the window that Johnny had failed to save, though he was already hidden within the dark shadow of the broken houses around the ruined neighborhood that crumbled around him.

Tenna kept staring wide-eyed as if expecting some dark wolf to morph straight through the brick wall. Johnny became slightly irritated as he ran out of patience.

_Why can't she just go run off a cliff or something? _He growled to himself, staying silent in the darkened shadows, waiting for her to just look away for a moment. And when she did, a skinny figure zipped past and stopped just as he passed the annoying girl who was still trying to wake her friend up, who was obviously not planning on waking up anytime soon. Johnny gently tapped her on the shoulder as he stared down at the limp figure on the solid ground.

Tenna stood with a gasp and jumped up from her spot, spinning around to face him and backing away slowly. "Who the hell are you, stranger?" She growled, snatching a purse from her shoulder. Johnny, of course, flinched, expecting that she was going to hit him with the zebra-striped accessory, as he had been hit with them like a puppy caught chewing on the table many times before. But Tenna just slowly unzipped the bag-like structure, reaching her hand in and pulling out a dark skeleton dog-toy and squeaking it a few times before violently shaking it in her hand in defense. "I have a Spooky, i'm not afraid to use him!"

"I'm not here to hurt you." Johnny laughed, poking the squeaky toy once. "And Mr. Spooky isn't going to help you much in a fight with me, anyways. Though guns are always optional."

Tenna raised a brow and glanced down at Spooky for a second before staring back at the tall man standing in front of her. "How did you know his name...?" She questioned cautiously, stepping forward a bit closer. "Do I know you?"

Johnny stayed silent, just staring down at the limp Devi for a long moment before deciding to respond, though not to answer the girl's question.

"Just call me Nny." He sighed flatly, keeping his eyes locked on the figure. He decided that it was just best not to tell her his actual name. Because surely Devi had told her best friend about how terrible Johnny was? And he didn't want to form any trust issues with Tenna right now, not yet anyways.

"I see. Well alright, 'Nny'" Tenna smiled holding out her hand in greeting, but Johnny just stared at it before glancing away again.

"So uh..." He pointed down to the familiar face. "What happened to Devi? If i'm right, people don't just die out of nowhere."

Tenna gasped, pulling Spooky a bit closer to herself and took a quick look down at the still Devi on the ground. "Excuse me, Mr. Nny, but she is not dead!" She suddenly got back on her knees again, continuing to look for a pulse on the fainted body. But eventually she stopped, narrowing her eyes up at the man again. "Seriously though, how do you know all our names?"

Johnny realized his mistake, but remained silent, trying to avoid this conversation. Tenna obviously wasn't bright enough to recognize a very familiar face, but he feared that his name might bring it back. "I'm a friend of hers." He lied, looking away again. "I'll explain later. Right now, we should really be more concerned on getting Devi back home."

Tenna nodded silently, though just kept staring mindlessly at the surrounding houses. It wasn't exactly the best place to live, where the walls seemed as if they were about to collapse in a jumble of bricks and dust around them, and maybe if they were lucky, a few lifeless bodies to top it off. But Johnny didn't seem to notice the inconvenience of the long abandon neighborhood, it was about as best as he was going to get around here, plus the fact that it was free to live in that crumby place.

"But who's gonna help us? It doesn't look as if anyone's lived here in years by the looks of it." Tenna broke the silence, giving a slight sigh of relief as she finally found a pulse.

"Pffeh, you rely too much on the help of others." Johnny mumbled, leaning to pick the limp Devi figure off of the frozen ground. One arm just under her shoulders, the other tucked under the fold of her legs to support. She was surprisingly light for someone who just sat in her apartment all day, hadn't been out of it for months. When was the last time she had even eaten?

Johnny couldn't help but give a small laugh at the fact that Devi would have already violently murdered him by now if she was even half awake.

"Hold on, hold on. I don't even _know _you. How am I suppose to know you're not just some stalking creeper dude trying to kill us and take over the world?" Tenna questioned, raising a brow as she pointed to her striped purse. "Spooky seconds that."

"If I were really doing to kill you... why wouldn't I have just already killed you by now?" He responded quietly, starting to walk away with the fainted Devi. He wasn't going to let anyone tell him how he was suppose to do things. "Especially Spooky. If I were to kill anyone, he would have been first."

Tenna stood for a second, just staring after him before actually making any sort of effort to catch up. "Well maybe you're taking us to some killing machine down the block. Would _you _be able to tell the difference?" She asked with laugh, starting to act more like herself now, which automatically told Johnny that it was going to be a very long walk.

"Depends." He managed with a small half-hearted smile down at Devi again. "Is it someone who's kicked you're ass before, or one of the more cheery people? Like you."

"Hey, well for you, it's none of the above. You haven't kicked my ass before (as if you could), and you're not exactly the cheery type of guy, either." Tenna snapped back, though still held the huge signature grin glued on her face. "So it only proves my point even more."

Johnny let out a huff of air, his breath turning to fog in the crisp wind as he walked, deciding not to respond to her comment. "So, you never exactly told me just what happen to Devi... Did she just hit her head or something?"

"That's one theory." Tenna chuckled, skipping over the tiles on the road. Johnny, however, wasn't too worried, cars hadn't drove down this broken street for a while, and the chances that one would just happen to pass by after days of silence was at an all time low at the this point. "But I dunno, we started taking the shortcut home and she just... Froze, started pointing, and then she fell."

"Ah..." Was all that Johnny managed to say, a pang of guilt sparked in his eyes. He knew exactly why Devi must have been so terrified. How could she have been alright with going down the same street of the house that an insane psycho lived in? Not to mention the dreadful night that he attempted to 'immortalize the moment'. He was glad that Devi had actually gotten away, though. He couldn't even bare to stand the thought of her dead, not now.

Tenna was quiet the rest of the way, which gave Johnny plenty of time and silence to plot out his plans for how he would go about this whole situation. Devi would surely do something if she found out that Johnny had helped bring her home, wouldn't she? And with Tenna, there was no way that he could make her shut up long enough to keep a secret. Yes, Johnny would have to think of this very carefully. He decided that he would figure out all the complicated discussion part later. What would he do after Devi was alright, though?

_Well it's simple. _He began to think, rounding a corner of one the old brick buildings, Tenna fell a bit further behind, walking a bit slower to read some of the things written or carved on the already cracked walls. _First, I gotta tell Tenna to keep her mouth shut for once so that Devi won't try to kill me the next morning, then I__'ll stay close to the apartment until Devi starts waking up. After that, I guess I'll just leave her to be... again. _He let out a quiet sigh, glancing back at Tenna to make sure that she was still following. And surely, she was, just very slowly. After all, it was Tenna. _No, bad plan. I have a few things that I need to apologize about first before I just get up and leave her all alone again, I'll just have to risk-_

"NNY!" A panicked scream sounded from behind. Obviously it was Tenna, who else would have been following them? Well, she was pointing at something be hind him. And Johnny almost dare not to even look, but honestly he was quite glad that he chose to do just that. Facing forward now, he could clearly see two blinding, almost sun-shaped, lights that forced him to squint to be able to see just what was behind it. But at least he was smart enough to know that it was coming after him.

Just as it neared a few feet away from his face, Johnny quickly grabbed to the collar of Devi's jacket to be sure that he wouldn't drop her and end up as road-kill, then made a swift leap to safety of the so called 'sidewalk' only inches away. There was just one tiny problem. Just as he was sure that he would make it, the vehicle still managed to slam into one of his legs right in mid-air it seemed, making him loose his balance.

_Shit, no! _He growled at himself, noticing that Devi had slipped out of his hands, too. Meanwhile, the author was busy trying to get the point across that this must be a slow-motion scene, because if Johnny took that long to jump, he would have already been dead or almost dead by now.

Johnny landed on his side with a huff, not having been able to regain his footing again. The pain in his leg and side were almost unbearable as he sat up, but the criminal just didn't seem to notice it, he was too concerned on making sure that nothing had happened to Devi. And luckily, she had fallen on sidewalk just a few feet away, still limp as a blade of grass, though. Scrambling to his feet, Johnny had no other choice but to check for any signs of blood on her body, seeing that Tenna wasn't going to help at all as she still stood stiff as a tree, with absolutely no wind, still shocked about what had just happened. Now lucky for Devi, she had managed with only a single bruise on her shoulder and just a few tiny scratches down her arm from the rough cement.

Picking the limp figure up again, Johnny began to walk, snapping back at Tenna. "Are you coming or what?" He growled, pointing up at the sky. "It's Tuesday, damnit." Though he wasn't really afraid of the U.F.O's right now (He had much better things to worry about), his anger was just in result from trying to hide embarrassment from not being able to dodge that car. Running? Sure. Fighting off a pack of gang members? No problem! But jumping out of the path of the car? No way in hell. There was just... something suspicious about that dark vehicle, something that Johnny just couldn't understand about it.

Tenna finally began walking, getting the nerve to speak up again. "You're really going to walk all that way... with a broken foot?"

**Authors note**

**I gave you guys a little present by making this whole chapter in Johnny's POV, because, well, Devi is kinda knocked out and I suck at making little dream scenes XD. Oh and... Tenna's back? o.o Weird way to end a chapter? Yes, well, I thought it was kinda clever. Because after all, what would happen if Johnny really did have a broken foot/leg? He wouldn't be able to stay with Devi or anything, yes? Which means... PLOT TWIST OF HELL. Or maybe Tenna's just trying to scare him? (Let's be honest, Tenna is that kind of person) You'll find out soon I guess 83. Also, get ready for the end of this 'season' for the book in Chapter 5. Every 5 chapters, there is going to be a new season of the book, with the exception of a filler story in between them. But don't worry, there are going to be about 10 seasons, so you'll have plenty of chapters to read either way XD. After 5 chapters though, I take about a week's break without writing, then I post a new chapter (However long it takes me to do that), sometimes there will be a filler story. It's simple XD**


	5. Chapter 5 Season finale

"My foot?" Johnny repeated in a question, glancing down at the trail of crimson liquid that his foot must have been leaving behind on the sidewalk. He didn't even notice the pain until Tenna had mentioned it. Every step he took left a piercing pain to jolt up his leg and straight up his spine. "Damn..." He whispered to himself, forcing himself to keep walking through the pain. All he wanted to do was just get Devi to her apartment, get something to wrap around his shoe, then go home and forget this day ever happened. Though he knew that it was going to be far more complicated than that, because chances are, Tenna wasn't going to let him leave with his foot like this.

She was already starting to panic, tapping a finger on her chin as she thought. "There's a hospital down the street, look, I could help you down to the hospital- and then I could call my friend to come pick me and Devi up, just say that-"

"No." Johnny snapped, getting quite irritated with her. "I'm fine, and it's just a tiny little scratch. It's not like i'm going to die from it... _as if I even could_."

"A tiny little scratch? Nny, you can practically see bone through you're shoe!" Tenna whimpered, tapping her nails together as she brainstormed. "Come on, at least let me find you some help-"

"I don't need... any fucking help." Johnny whispered in a low growl. "My foot is fine. It will heal. _Get over it_." He noticed that he was already starting to reach for the knife that he hid inside his boot, and immediately stopped himself. He was going to snap any minute, he just knew it, and he was dangerous when he was like this! If he didn't calm down now, someone was going to die. And he didn't want it to be any of these two.

Tenna must have been able to feel this, too, because she immediately shut up and started walking again, trying her hardest not to say anything. She was quiet for the rest of the way, except for the occasional question asking. But Johnny rarely ever answered them, he didn't really feel like talking right now, no, in fact he was _afraid_ to talk at the moment. This night was sure turning out strange for him. The old creepy lady, fainted Devi, split open foot, and now he was beginning to go insane all over again. What was next? Getting abducted by the aliens? It seemed pretty logical right now.

"So... you said you were Devi's friend, right?" Tenna asked, squeeking Spooky from inside her purse. Johnny just automatically knew this was going to be a question that pissed him off even more. "I thought i've met all of her friends, weird how she never introduced me to you. What's you're _real_ name?"

Johnny finally felt himself just snap, he started shaking violently with anger at her ignorance and immaturity. Here, her best friend, Devi, was laying unknowingly in the hands of a psycho maniac while his foot was slowly starting to grow numb with pain. On a fucking Tuesday, ofcourse, where they could all have been killed by extra-terrestrials by now, and Tenna was worrying about his damn _name_? Oh and Spooky, goddamn Spooky, being the one to talk. He had 'no' experience of what he was going through right now. But yet he was laughing at him! _He_ was_ laughing_ at... _him_?

"Nny..?" Tenna's questioning whisper snapped him right out his thoughts, though Johnny was still shaking like a madman. "Why do you have a knife in you're hand?"

"Tenna..._ run_..."

- DEVI'S POV -

Devi's dreams were interrupted by a dark cloud fogging over her vision, glowing white eyes stared down at her as she struggled helplessly to get away. But now she couldn't move- everything was dark, but she could feel the crimson liquid spilling from her shoulder, her arms skinned down to the bone as she lay helplessly on the cold, icy ground. They left her- left her to die slowly, bleed to death as the snow around her dripped red with the substance. When she finally gathered the strength to open her eyes, all she saw was that damned color.

"You filthy liar." A man said, just as Devi felt a sharp shoe- almost like metal talons- jab right into her already bruised side.

"Tell me where he is. Goddamnit, you know!" He spat in disgust. Devi could barely breathe- the foot in her side starting to pierce and spill more blood, as if there wasn't enough around her already.

"No..." She slowly managed, crimson spilling out of the corners of her mouth at every word. "I... swear... to god. He... ran away again."

The tall, rather plump male gave a scowl, then turned his back and began to walk away. He had a beard, one that stretched up to his ears and into his dark hair. "Throw her. She's not going to give us any answers."

Just as the man gave that order, Devi felt herself being lifted by her arms, held over a black square in the ground. It almost looked like a garabage shoot, but never ending. She didn't have enough strength to emit a scream, she had wasted all her energy on talking. Fucking talking. Devi _hated_ talking.

But as she felt herself being released, she couldn't wish for anything more than just that, to talk out her problems with these men. Maybe she could convince them to keep her alive? But it was far too late, she was already sent barreling down. Down towards the center of the fire burning, yet so dark, cold core of the earth. All she could remember was that it was pitch black, Devi couldn't tell whether her eyes were open or closed in this place. But suddenly tiny little rays of light started to show through, lighting the tunnel just enough for her to see that she was falling past sod, lava, clay, and then air. Instead of landing on a burning ball of fire like she was expecting, she landed on a mass of twisted decapitated bodies, and bodiless heads and bodiless arms and legs. The thing that freaked her out was that they were... moving.

"Come with uuuusssss." The voices hissed from the heads, while the arms did their job to grab her, slowly pulling her into the mass of bodies, eyes watched and moved as she was pulled under, deeper and deeper into the mess. And the further she fell in, the more things started to disapear into white. Eventually it became too bright for her, she had to squint. She didn't even feel the arms pulling at her anymore, it was like they just disapeared. All she was really focused on, though... was that the light was getting so bright that she was starting to forget that all the scars and blood... had dissapeared.

Devi had woken on her bed, her heart felt like it could have been heard from halfway around the world from how terrified she was of the dream. She sat up quickly, her legs hung over the bed as she tried to get the blood from her head moving again. How did she get here? It seemed that the only thing she could remember right now was this morning, when she blacked out. It couldn't have been just that she was tired. Sure, she had gotten up a lot earlier than she would have liked this morning, but there was no way that someone could have passed out in the middle of the street just because they were tired, could they? Or perhaps she had just dreamt that this morning had happened?

No, because she still had the same clothes on that she had on at just that time. But just how did she get home? Did Tenna have to call someone to come get her? Oh god, how embarrassing that must have been.

"Tenna?" She called out, standing up a little awkwardly as she expected an answer. Damn, she couldn't even walk right! "I know you're here, Tenna. Stop fucking around!"

But she heard no answer, not even from Mr. Spooky. Usually Tenna would have given in by now. Something was wrong... Just what had happened after she fainted?

Devi wasn't afraid, though. She could just feel that her friend was just fine, it was this special best friend connection that they shared. What she was really wondering, was just how this all happened.

Then she noticed something... there was a bruise right on her shoulder, and a few tiny little scratches down her arms. They had to have come directly from the dream! What was going on?

Devi began to walk, though she was swaying just as she had been doing at the store that the author was too lazy to give a name to. Something in here... had a similarity to that place.

"I know you're in here, Sickness!" Devi screamed, her hands balled into a fist at her side. "Come out where I can see you, I have absolutely no plans of re-painting you, don't get you're hopes up!

"Who's Sickness?" A dark, whispering tone echoed through the room, it was almost too quick of a response. Devi knew exactly who it was, she feared that voice since she had ever met the creep. Freezing at the frightened tone, she was quite surprised at the way that was said. He sounded... scared?

"So you finally decided to come back and apologize to my face, hmmm?" Devi smirked, quite pleased that he was showing his most vulnerable side. Yes, now is when she was going to finally strike out and end the miserable suffering that this creep had forced upon her. "Where are you, you miserable little shit?"

She heard the shifting of papers by the window, and turned to face it, grabbing the knife that she hid on the dresser just by the bunk-beds. Not the best place to hide a knife, but it was still there, which was all that mattered to her right now.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Devi. Infact the only reason i'm here was to help you." Johnny admited, standing infront of the window that still shed some of the light from outside streetlamps. For the first time, Devi could actually see him clearly. He had the exact same appearance as always though, skinny, tall, figure. Wore all that striped clothing, and the black cloak that had torn swallowtails. And his hair had actually grown back quite well after a few months, combed back almost neatly, he had died it a dark blue again, but it was starting to fading back to black already. She flinched as Johnny finally moved, expecting him to attack by the way he was pulling a bloodied knife from his boot. But instead, he just walked closer, careful to keep his distance, but close enough to be able to set the knife by Devi's shaking feet, then retreated back to his place. "And this is proof. That is the only weapon I have, and it now lays at you're will."

Devi hesitantly dared to shift her gaze from the man for a minute, staring down at the knife by her feet. And without thinking, she locked the handle of the knife in her hand and stomped over to the psycho, holding his own weapon to his throat as if daring him to make a move. "You're saying... that you have absolutely _no_ desire to kill me right now? That's bullshit." She glared, pressing the blade of the long knife with more pressure against his exposed throat. "Are you giving me permission to kill you right now, in this very room? I can actually end this terrible suffering that you've thrown straight onto my head?"

Devi was quite surprised when a nod was given, without even any hesitation. "Kill me if you wish. But I can almost guarantee that you wont." She hated that way that he said that with such confidence.

This only made Devi more pissed when she pulled back the knife, ready to strike. With such force, she jerked her arm forward with a single thrust, aiming straight for the throat. She was so close, way too close, but... she couldn't. Damn, the maniac was right. He was actually right! She couldn't do this...

"You were right, Johnny? I... I can't kill you?" Devi whispered in more of a question than a statement. She let the knife drop, then turned her back to him, slowly walking away in a sort of daze. Why didn't she just kill him, cut his head off right there? Hell, he'd even left his throat completely open.

"I'll be back in a little while." She heard Johnny mumble before picking up the knife from the floor, unlatching the window to open it (Preferably without smashing through it like he used to do. Don't get him wrong, he was very tempted to, but no), then leaping out. And he was quite lucky, if he tried to jump from just one more floor up, he probably would have been dead.

_Please don't leave._ Devi wanted to yell after him. _I don't want to be alone, not right now..._ And she was almost about to, but was disappointed to see that he was already too far away. Way too far away.

After a few more minutes of thinking, she decided to finally flip on the lights to her room, only then was it that she snapped right out of her daze. The wooden floors were stained red with blood- something that she feared right now from her dearest dream. It wasn't blood of Johnny's possible victims, nothing like that, not Tenna, but they were shaped of footprints not of her own, but from the blood of Johnny himself.

_Nny was hurt?_ Devi wondered, shaking with the thought. Damn, she really hated him, but she couldn't stand the thought of him hurt, possibly dying right now as she was thinking. _Maybe that's why he risked his life when he said I couldn't kill him?  
_  
Devi had enough of this crap, she decided to just go check it out for herself. After all, maybe he knew where Tenna was? She wouldn't have just left her out of the blue, and there really wasn't anywhere she could go around here, with her apartment being rearranged and all. Devi stormed over to the closet out in the living room, which, mind you, was right next to the exit of her apartment.

As she opened the wooden door to the closet, a familiar creaking sound emitted from it's hinges. It sounded like it was just about to fall off any minute now, but Devi dismissed this, diving her hand in to search for her usual coat. After a minute or two of digging through everything, she managed to pull out a bright red coat, the hood bordered with fake silver wolf fur. Once she threw it on her back, she made a dash to the exit. As she twisted the silver knob, she threw a hand over her eyes, shielding it from the blinding light as she stepped out into the bright hallway of the apartment.

The area was decorated with traditional art pictures hanging on the wall, and some were crazy designs that looked like they had been designed from a five year old. Devi kept pushing on, despite the burning light from the bright lucent glass overhead. She wasn't used to being out in the morning, she rather wait until there were less people at night and it was darker out. But right now, she was just focused on finding Tenna, then teach Johnny a lesson about leaving her the fuck alone.

It was easy to track down the maniac, just following the bloodspots trailed on the side of the road. _He's lucky that cars don't travel down here anymore. _Devi thought with a frown, trying to ignore the searing pain arched into the deep scrapes on her right arm as she walked. Instead, she only picked up the pace more, trying to forget about it.

The silence annoyed Devi, all there was sound out in the wilderness, a few chirping birds and the silent sun. It was just a dead neighborhood down here. Quite nice in some areas, but dead. It was what one might call vacant. It was creepy with the empty wooden houses, looking as if they were held together with only a single nail, destined to pop out any minute now and send the whole place crashing down into the howling midst of the earth.

The violet-haired Devi kept following the specks of blood, her feet growing sore already. What she didn't notice was that she wasn't exactly in the greatest condition, either. Devi was beginning to grow irritated at the situation. Just what had happened when she blacked out? And just _why _had she? She could barely even remember anything from earlier in the morning. She just remembered going to the store that had remained unnamed because the writer was too lazy to think of something.

"Devi?" A dull female voice sounded behind her. Shit! Devi hadn't realized that she had no defense weapon at the time, just how dumb could she be? Here she was, hunting for a maniac that had threatened to kill her, and almost had at one point, and she had no _weapon? _It frightened her, the voice, she didn't recognize it until she finally turned around.

Devi sighed with relief at the familiar sight of her friend's stupid grin. And, of course, she was holding Spooky like it was her most prized possession. Devi didn't care about that dumb toy though, she was just glad that they were safe.

"Tenna, you're okay!" Devi sighed with a weak smile, throwing her arms around her friend. "I thought you were dead... _just where the hell were you?!" _Her attitude changed suddenly as she pulled away, glaring at her friend very seriously now.

Tenna seemed to back away, she looked ashamed as her gaze dropped to the ground as if she was a child being scolded by her mother. "Well... you know that guy you always told me about? That uh... phsyco, Johnny, right?" She looked up again, her hands clutching the skeleton dog-toy, forcing it to squeal. "Uhm, yeah well, he said that he would help get you home. Y'know, because you blacked out and all. Then he got hit by a car, and hurt his foot, and it seemed like I was annoying him. Then... Johnny threatened to kill me, so I ran." That's right, she knew his name very well. Tenna must have used her fantastic acting skills to pretend as if she hadn't.

Devi just stood, her glare still glued to her face as she processed this new information. "He... what...?" She silenced herself, deciding that she needed no words to explain her hatred. Instead, she was going to take action. And being Devi, she knew exactly what to do.

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the super long wait on this. I originally wanted to post this on Christmas for you guys, but as you might know, the site went down and nobody was able to log in. So it had to wait. Also, one of my pets died and I just couldn't bring myself to sit down and write. But it's finally here! I finished it! And guess what... ITS THE SEASON FINALE.  
So uh, tell me what you think about this series so far, if you can, and tell me what you're favorite part was out of everything that has happened, I would like to do something like this at every end of each series to get an opinion from you as to what I can do to improve as I progress through this story. No, im not necessarily searching for praise, but just anything that you would like to see more of, or what I could plan to improve on. So please, tell me what you think! 83**


End file.
